nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Matrona vs. Howzer
Matrona vs. Howzer is the first battle of the semi-finals in the Vaizel Fight Festival, and is between a shrunken Diane, who is under the disguise of "Matrona", and the Holy Knight, Howzer. Prologue Love Helm declares the beginning of the battle; Diane mentally reminds herself to be careful, and not ruin her disguise. Howzer seems to notice something, but turning to the side, points to Diane's chest, whose chest button was undone. Love Helm comments Howzer to be a gentleman for doing so, but also states that part of the audience disapproves of his action, and wonders if Howzer, despite his looks, has a pure heart, to the Holy Knight's embarrassment. Somewhere nearby, Taizoo, upon waking from his unconsciousness, discovers Cain to have carried him from the area where he landed following his defeat. Cain commends Taizoo for putting up a good fight, but the former mountain bandit retorts that it was certainly not so, and he had, from the beginning, known of the difference in his and Howzer's strengths, and of his opponent being a Holy Knight. Battle In the fighting ring, Howzer charges towards Diane, using the same technique he had used in his previous battle, to use his wind manipulation-related powers to form a small tornado around his arms, and attack with it. Diane manages to dodge it, and states that such an attack can cause great damage. Howzer agrees to it, and continues to repeatedly attack her, while stating that, if she stays still, she will not be hurt, instructing her to stop struggling against him and leave it to him, and that the attack will feel "great", and be similar to flying. Meliodas, in response to the Holy Knight's statements, comments that he is amazing for so many repeated double entendres, much to Howzer's anger, with him replying that he dislikes hurting women no matter how strong they are. As Love Helm comments that Diane can only defend herself against Howzer's attacks, Taizoo commends her for even doing that, and adds that if she is caught within the twisters even a bit, she will be defeated, and that Howzer's attack was not something an ordinary human could withstand. Howzer, then, despite not wanting to harm a woman, forms two twisters on either side of Diane, and then goes toward her to punch, but finds his attack to be easily stopped by his opponent, leading him to bewilderedly cite Diane's earlier comment that his ability was dangerous. Diane pushes him away with a single slap, and states that she had actually said so, because she had not wanted the clothes she has borrowed from Elizabeth to be torn. Howzer states that he can finally unleash his full powers, to which Diane expresses her anger at his attacks having torn her clothes. Just then, her skirt appears to be tearing. Howzer states that he has now become interested in Diane's powers, and then, mentally, that that despite him not using weapons, this was the first time any opponent was not affected even slightly by his power, Tempest. Wondering if Diane is also a Deadly Sin, he then uses his abilities to form a large horizontal twister, warning Diane to flee or die. Much to his shock, however, she remains unharmed, leading to his confirmation that she is a Deadly Sin. Not giving up, Howzer slams the ground with his hands, thus manipulating the air to create a gigantic twister, large enough to resemble an actual tornado; the twister covers completely the entire ring. Howzer questions Diane as to how his attack is, and adding that she would not be able to breathe properly, let alone talk, due to it. As Meliodas and King expresses their worries, Ban states that Hawk will be sucked in by the twister if he lets his feel off the ground even for a moment. Claiming that Diane will be ripped to shreds if she tries to resist the twister's centrifugal force, Howzer rejoices his victory as Diane is pulled above. In response, she uses a technique that appears to make her body much heavier. Diane then uses the increased gravitational force to attack, and thus defeat, Howzer from above. Aftermath Diane is declared as the victor; Howzer acknowledges his defeat, and Diane, apologizes, explaining that she lost her self control and became serious. In response, Howzer states that he is honored to have been fought seriously by a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and does not believe Diane's weak lies that she was merely a girl happening to pass by Vaizel. He confirms her identity when King addresses her as "Diane", with her then apologizing again, and walking away. As Diane apologizes to Elizabeth for ruining her clothes, and Taizoo expresses his surprise at a Holy Knight being defeated, Cain and Meliodas head inside the ring, their battle having been announced. References }} Navigation Category:Diane Fights Category:Howzer Fights Category:Vaizel Fight Festival Category:Vaizel Fight Festival arc Category:Fights